


This Is What Happens When Guardians Misbehave

by shevildevil



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Rise of the Guardians RPF
Genre: College, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, High School, Human Guardians of Childhood, Humor, M/M, Modern Era, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shevildevil/pseuds/shevildevil
Summary: "You want the Guardians to become like the children they act as when they bicker?" North asked, considering the idea. He realized that there was no point of refusing the idea, Manny would suggest this in the future anyway; they were constantly arguing.A gruff laugh escaped his bearded lips before his eyes lit up like it was Christmas morning.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful, snowy day at North's workshop. North was making an ice sculpture with his yeti, Tooth was in her palace, Bunny in his tunnels, Sandy was sending children to sleep with their peaceful dreams, and Jack was out making snowstorms for the places that desperately needed the cold.

Or at least that was what North thought.

A bright blue light shone through the ceiling of the room where North was working. He gasped, dropping the nicely carved sculpture of a heart, and winced at the sharp sound of the ice cracking apart.

"Manny?" North breathed, as the light was forming itself into a scene of Bunny and Jack.

_"Aster Bunnymund!" Jack's shout echoed through the air._

_"Jackson Overland Frost!" Bunny's equally annoyed and loud Australian accent followed seconds after._

_Bunny popped out of his tunnel into what appeared to be a desert, with his tail and ears frozen, and his front two paws clutching his eggs that Jack had frozen. Jack landed a few meters away from the Easter Bunny, his usual white hair dyed a bright pink and purple with Bunny's paints._

_"Save your Easter eggs for Easter!" Jack snapped. "Don't have them run around aimlessly in my snowstorms!"_

_Jack raised his staff towards the giant blue rabbit, who looked like he was going to attack Jack. A blast of ice shot from the staff's hook, nearly missing Bunny._

_"Then keep your snow to the winter months!" Bunny shot back. "We already went through this during the blizzard of '68!"_

_"Then why don't you check the Weather Channel more often! Make sure Easter doesn't mess up my snow schedule!"_

_Ignoring the winter spirit, Bunny hopped over to a warm rock to thaw out his fur and precious eggs._

_Jack sighed. The wind lifted him into the air and carried him somewhere to wash out the paints form his hair._

"Yes?" North questioned with a slight grin on his face. "The bicker endlessly like children."

Before North could continue, the scene changed.

_"How am I supposed to collect the teeth if you're not keeping the kids asleep?" Tooth exclaimed angrily._

_Sandy stood in front of the hummingbird woman, an image of a child sneaking out a door flashing above his head._

_"Use your strongest does of magic sand!" Tooth shrieked. "If you don't they're going to think that I don't exist anymore!"_

_A picture of a clock appeared. Sandy stretched out his arms dramatically._

_"I don't care!" she shouted. "Just keep the kids asleep while I do my job to get the teeth!"_

_Sand was flying around Tooth's palace now, and the look and the Sandman's face was almost as angry as it was when he was battling Pitch._

_"Sandman, you have ten seconds to leave my palace!"_

North stared at the recent scene. His amusement with Jack and Bunny's argument had completely vanished, as the horror had replaced it. Sandy and Tooth were arguing as well? Never once had he imagined that to happen.

"What do you want me to do, Manny?" North asked, looking up at the moon. "It's not like I could separate them, they'll find each other eventually and continue their arguments."

The blue light started to form a new image began to weave together. An image of a school, and children standing in front of the building. North didn't even blink when he saw the new image. He understood.

"You want the Guardians to become like the children they act as when they bicker?" North asked, considering the idea. He realized that there was no point of refusing the idea, Manny would suggest this in the future anyway; they were constantly arguing.

A gruff laugh escaped his bearded lips before his eyes lit up like it was Christmas morning.

"Alright, I'll call them down."

North pulled the lever, releasing the aurora into the night sky. Seconds later, Bunny jumped out of his tunnels, Tooth and Jack landed quietly, and Sandy settled down with a dissipating cloud of sand around him.

"What is it this time?" Jack asked, in a bored tone. "Pitch is back?"

"Fortunately, no," North spoke in his loud Russian accent. "Manny has been observing your arguments for quite some time now."

The four Guardians' eyes widened. "He started it!" the non-mute Guardians exclaimed. Jack pointed to Bunny, and Bunny pointed to Jack, Tooth pointed to Sandy, and an arrow shot above Sandy's head that pointed to Tooth.

"Enough!" North bellowed, and their arms fell to their sides. The sand image dissolved. Ignoring his outburst, he smiled widely at the remaining four Guardians. "Because you are acting as such  _children_ , Manny wants us to be the children you act like. So he wants you to interact with  _humans_ in  _human ways_ , for you to act more normally around each other!" He clapped his hands together in glee.

Tooth's face dropped, Bunny froze, Sandy made a question mark above his head, and Jack paled.

"What about our duties as Guardians?" Tooth asked. "What would we do about that?"

"You'll have nighttime to do that," North said a little bit too cheerfully. "And for Bunny and me, our holidays have just passed."

Jack twirled his staff in his hand. "You're really serious about this, aren't you?"

North glared at Jack. "Of course I am."

\------

"Jack. Jack, wake up," someone was speaking to him in a rather bored voice as he nudged his shoulder.

"Uhhh..." Jack moaned, and then he turned over or tried to, but he landed on the floor next to the bed. "Ow!"

Jack's blue eyes snapped open to see a tall man standing above him. The man seemed to be around twenty-three and had messy blue-black hair and forest green eyes. He looked at Jack, who was on the floor, with an evidently amused look.

"Finally, mate," he said, "I thought you would've never woken up."

Jack's eyes widened in shock. "Bunny? Wait a sec, you're  _Bunnymund_?" Never once in his lifetime had he ever tried to imagine Bunny as a human. It was certainly... nerve-wracking, to say the least.

But if Bunny was  _a person_ , did that mean... Jack pushed himself off of the cold wood floor, and stood up. Did the Man in Moon put them in the human world this quickly?

"North wants you, he's in the living room," Bunny pointed at the door. "Something about you and Tooth enrolling in school."

"School?" Jack questioned. If there was one place Jack Frost had never gone before, it was school. 319 years of being on Earth had taught him enough. A school was the last place Jack would find himself.

"Jack!" North's Russian accent boomed throughout the house. "Bunny, what is taking you so long?"

"Told you," Bunny smirked at the winter spirit.

"Fine, I'm going," Jack held up his hands as he backed out of the room.

Once out of his bedroom, Jack was presented with two hallways leading in opposite directions and a staircase leading downstairs. Of course North would want to confuse him by putting him in such a big house.

Finally, after fifteen minutes of wandering around in the spacious house, Jack found North sitting in a large armchair with a young lady on a sofa. She looked strangely like the Tooth Fairy.

"Oh, hello, Jack," North greeted cheerfully. "Sit down, we have a lot to discuss."

Jack found a seat next to the girl.

"That is Tooth," North said, pointing to the girl.

Jack was shocked for the second time this morning but he quickly recovered. Tooth looked around his age, with long dark brown hair and sparkling greens eyes that matched the colors of hummingbird feathers.

"So Manny wanted you to interact with more humans to end your quarrels, so this is what we're going to to do." He picked up a pile of papers from the coffee table. "Jack and Tooth, you're going to go to high school."

"High school!?" Tooth and Jack shrieked together.

"Hold up," Jack exclaimed. "Can't I just go to the park and talk with people who walk by? 'Jack Frost' and 'school' don't belong in the same sentence."

North gave Jack a look. "But  _Jackson Overland Moore_ does go in the same sentence as 'school."

"Moore?" Jack asked, voice sounding more like a whine. "I have to change my name?"

"Jack, we are humans for the next however long Manny wants us here. We need human alibis. You are Jack Moore in this world. You are still Jack Frost, with a different name," North explained. "Tooth is now Ana Moore, Sandy is Sammy Moore, and Bunny is Aster Moore. I, of course, am North Moore."

"Okay," Jack sighed. No point arguing about that. "Anything else besides high school?"

"Bunny is twenty-three, he's going to be commuting to the university the next town over. You and Tooth are eighteen, twins, seniors in high school, Sandy is ten, he's mute, like normal, so he's staying at home with me. And I am going to be your father."

"I'm her twin?" Jack's voice had risen an octave now. Jack looked at Tooth incredulously as Tooth observed Jack in the same manner. "No offense, Tooth, but I'm not going to high school as the  _Tooth Fairy's twin._  High school is enough, hyper hummingbird twin is crossing the line."

"Jack, it's temporary," North said calmly. "No one's going to find out that Jack Frost is the Tooth Fairy's brother."

"If anything goes wrong, North," Jack hissed after a moment of deep thinking, "it would be on you."

"Alright, Jack. Enough. Let's get these papers filled out, shall we?" North handed each 'twin' a pile of papers. "Tomorrow's the first day of school for you guys, so get those done quickly."

North stood up and smiled at the two teens.

"I'll go make some cookies for you," he said, not losing his cheerful note. "In the meantime, finish those up."


	2. Chapter 2

"So what are we going to do now?" Jack grumbled as he wandered aimlessly around the courtyard. North had just dropped them off at their new high school, leaving Tooth and him with any given directions.

Tooth groaned at Jack, and she looked around the courtyard, surveying the people. Tooth quickly realized that knew each one of them, their secrets and their memories. They had all believed in her at one point in their lives. Her eyes caught onto a petite brunette girl giggling with her friend, her back turned towards the two.

At this point, Tooth couldn't quite see who the girl was, but out of all of the other people hanging around, her friend and she seemed to be the most normal. She wasn't wearing anything crazy or  _doing_ anything crazy, for that matter. If they were going to learn how to be normal and fit into the real world, the least they could do was get to know someone who was normal.

"Let's go talk to so-" Tooth started to say, but she was cut off.

"Hi!" a bubbly voice exclaimed. To Tooth's surprise, it was the girl that she had originally chosen to ask for directions from. "You must be Ana and Jack Moore."

"Yeah, we're new," Tooth replied quickly. Taking a quick look over at Jack, he was staring at the girl in front of them.

"I'm Ria," she said, holding out her perfectly manicured hand. "Ria Anderson."

"Nice to meet you," Jack said. He paused for a quick moment, then decided to ask, "what are all these people doing here so early? School doesn't start until eight, right?"

Tooth nudged Jack in the ribs, but Ria just smiled. She gestured to her outfit, a red and gold cropped top that showed her stomach and a short skirt that matched the top. "Cheer practice. We have a competition next week," she shrugged. "Have you guys checked in at the office yet?"

"Yup," Jack answered, popping the 'p'. "So dad dropped us off early." The word 'dad' sounded foreign in his mouth; he never remembered him. And calling North his father was even odder.

"Which school did you go to before?" Ria questioned.

Tooth eyed the cheerleader cautiously. "Homeschooled."

Ria opened her mouth to respond, only to be cut off, joined by a tall boy.

"New kids?" he asked, his eyes sweeping over the pair, evidently more interested in Tooth than Jack. "Is she trying out for the team?"

Tooth glared at the guy, while Ria looked over at Tooth, considering her as cheerleading material.

"Who is this guy again?" Tooth demanded. She didn't like the way his shining hazel eyes were roaming her body.

The boy laughed, flashing her a smile. "Seth Walker. I'm on the basketball team, and also Ria's... friend." He obviously hadn't missed Ria's hard glare, but he didn't heed it either. He turned his attention to Jack. "Jack, right?"

"Yeah," the Guardian answered. He tried to hide his discomfort; no one his age (physically, of course) has ever talked to him in over 300 years... Until now. It would certainly take a while to get used to people of all ages to be able to see him.

"You seem a bit shy," Seth noticed, "what's up with that?"

Before answering, Jack cast his glance to his 'sister', who was engaged in a conversation with Ria, leaving Jack to talk with the jock.

"I've never been to high school," Jack admitted as Seth led him to a nearby picnic table. Jack sat down slowly, and Seth took the other side of the table. That wasn't a lie at all, he had never been to high school. "I was homeschooled all my life."

"That sucks, man," he chuckled, "but at least you get to experience it."

Jack nodded, glad for his acceptance from this guy. But he wasn't sure how the others would react. The two boys sat in comfortable silence for a moment, until a high-pitched sound pierced the air. The sound had originated from Ria's whistle, and Jack's head snapped up. Ria was yelling orders at the other girls wearing the same uniforms as she was, evidently the captain of the team.

It wasn't until when Ria looked up when Jack caught himself for staring a bit too long at the girl. Ria's purplish-blue eyes met with his for a brief moment and she smiled a small smile at him, but he suddenly found interest in his sneakers.

Seth nudged Jack with a smirk on his face.

"First day, and you already have a crush?" Seth said, waggling his eyebrows. "And head cheerleader, nonetheless."

"She's just... uh, nice, I guess," Jack stuttered.

" _Nice_?" Seth asked, bursting out into laughter. "Victoria Anderson is anything  _but_  nice. She's... well... she's psycho."

Jack nodded, feeling his usually cool cheeks heat up. It was  _definitely_  not a familiar feeling for the winter spirit.

"Hey, is your sister going to try out for the team?" Seth asked, changing the subject. "Ana's getting all cozy with Ria."

Jack looked over at the girls who were doing a series of leaps, handsprings, and summersaults. Ria was observing them while trying to explain to Tooth how to do a back handspring. He sighed.

"I'll tell you a secret, Jack," Seth said. "I'm Ria's ex-boyfriend's brother. And from that, I can tell you right off the bat that she's not the typical preppy cheerleader."

"Then what is she?" Jack asked curiously.

Seth stood up and brushed off his jeans. "I'm not going to tell you everything, now. It's going to ruin the suspense when you two get together."

" _Get together_!?" Jack almost yelled, but he remembered that Ria was only a couple hundred feet away from him. Seth started to walk in the opposite direction. "Seth!"

"I'll see you at lunch, Moore," he said. "Table 2, don't ditch me."

Seth left Jack sitting alone at the picnic table, with his mouth hanging agape. He shook his head. The first day of school, and what had he gotten himself?

A crazy friend, a  _half_ -crush on who also happened to be the captain of the cheer team, and the Tooth Fairy who seemed ready to accept the cheerleading request. All this happened before the official day had started at exactly 7:47 am.

_Not bad, Frost,_  Jack thought to himself with a laugh.  _Not bad at all_.

\------

The first day of school had been interesting... to say the least. And that was excluding the events that unfolded before the first bell had rung.

First, Jack and Tooth discovered that they had identical schedules, which had them rejoicing. Until they realized that Tooth was enrolled in all AP classes, and Jack only in Honors. Which meant they were separated all day, and Jack was grumbling about being just as smart as the Tooth Fairy. At least they had the same lunch period. Then they could discuss the things they missed in the rest of the six periods they were separated in.

And then there were new friends to keep in touch with during the day. Ria popping up in Jack's linear algebra and history class, and Seth appearing to be in his chemistry, choir (why did North even sign Jack Frost up for singing?), and French (Jack had to thankful that he spent half a year in France, learning its language, while it was attacked blizzard after blizzard a hundred years ago) classes. As for Tooth, Ria and Seth wouldn't stop pestering her in the hallways in between classes. She wasn't as lucky as Jack to have their company, only seeing Ria in her biology class.

After the last bell, before Jack and Tooth could set off on their way back to their house, Ria held them back at her cheer practice. She insisted that they stayed since Tooth was 'interested' in joining the team.

Jack could say that he was quite surprised at Tooth's performance with the rest of the team during that practice. She was catching up fast.

That was how Jack spent his Thursday afternoon with a group of preppy, giggling girls who seemed taken by him, and how Tooth landed herself a tryout for the cheer team's flyer Saturday morning.

So when North asked the pair how their day had gone, they had more than enough to tell North.

"Tooth is joining the cheerleading team," Jack told North. Tooth lit up at the mention of her new group of friends.

"Ria invited me to be a flyer," Tooth explained, "the other girl broke her leg, and she thinks I'd be just as good as her. Maybe even better. I've been flying for over a thousand years, I think I can do it!"

North smiled at Tooth's enthusiasm. "And what has Jack been up to?"

"Nothing yet," Jack muttered, "but I'll find something by the end of the week. It's only the first day of school."

"Jack told me that he found history class amusing and entertaining," Tooth added with a roll of her eyes. "I don't understand why; he's lived through every major event that happened in the past 300 years, and that's the period we're studying in History right now: US History."

"If Jack likes it, then let him be, Tooth," North said, patting the winter spirit on his back. "What about new friends? Surely you must have met some people, or else you wouldn't be this happy."

"There is this one girl... Ria Anderson," Tooth stated, waiting for North to make the connection that she was the one who had invited the Tooth Fairy to the cheerleading team. North didn't seem to remember. "She's the captain of the cheer team."

"Ah," North chuckled, "that would explain how you are trying out to be a flyer on Saturday."

"Yes," Tooth confirmed.

"And there's also this boy, Seth, who is Ria's ex's brother," Jack chimed in, not wanting Tooth to tell North about his 'crush' on Ria.

Tooth, however, noticed what Jack was trying to do. "And Jack -" she paused when the opening front door interrupted her sentence and for the dramatic effect "- is quite attached a girl already."

Jack's eyes widened, just as Bunny - or rather Bunny's human form - walked into the kitchen. He looked at the three Guardians with a giant grin plastered on his face.

"Who is this person that Jack Frost likes?" Bunny questioned, his grin growing wider with every word.

"No one," Jack said, just as Tooth answered, "Ria."

"Well, congratulations, mate," Bunny said, the smile still on his lips. "You'll probably never get the girl anyway."

Jack's embarrassed expression immediately turned annoyed and he glared at Bunny.

"Boys! Jack, Bunny, stop it. We are here to make peace, not to cause trouble."

Jack raised his hands in surrender. "Bunny started it."

Bunny threw a scowl at Jack.

"Bunny, how was college?" North asked, hoping to draw his attention somewhere other than bothering Jack.

"Good, fine," Bunny murmured. "And North? Can I have a cell phone?"

"Cell phone?" North questioned. "What for?"

"Well, we need to communicate with some people in some way other than speaking to them face to face," Tooth explained. "Like if I was at school and Bunny is two towns away, I could still talk to him using a cell phone."

"Yes, Tooth, I know what a cell phone is," North said flatly.

"Can we get a cell phone tomorrow?" Jack asked, hopeful.

"I'll just get my yetis to make some cell phones for you," North shrugged, clearly not liking the idea of the Guardians having call phones.

"No!" the three younger Guardians exclaimed at the same time.

"I mean," Tooth added quickly afterward, "we don't want to make your yetis do all the work. Besides, you said that we  _all_ had to act human for the time we are here. You are here too, therefore, you need to act human too. Going to the North Pole isn't quite  _human._ " _  
_

North's cheery expression faltered. "Yes... I did say that." He looked at the three Guardians, focusing on Tooth. He thought for a moment. "I will take you to the phone shop if you can stop arguing for a week. A compromise."

Tooth nodded eagerly.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Easy for you to say, Sandy's not here," he muttered, so only Tooth could hear. But she stayed silent.

Bunny said a soft "fine".

"Jack?"

"Sure, whatever," the winter spirit grumbled. "I just want a phone, and if I have to stop talking to Bunny for a week, I'm totally fine with it."

"Good!" North had gotten his way after all. His cheerfulness was back, and he was smiling through his bushy white beard. "I'll take you all shopping for cell phones tomorrow!" North left the kitchen happily.

The remaining Guardians looked at each other. If North was seriously going to take them to the mall to get new phones, it should be quite an unusual experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading and the comments and kudos! Continue what you're doing, I love it.  
> And Another update will come next Thursday :D  
> I'm so excited to be writing this honestly... so I may or may not come up with an earlier update... we'll see.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first fic on AO3, and I am honestly so excited to continue writing this story!
> 
> *I'm planning to update this every Thursday evening EST, so if you enjoyed, keep your eye out for more to come!*
> 
> Also, please comment or message me on prompts that I can integrate into the lives of the human Guardians or if you want an original character of your own to make an appearance (they're going to high school, so I need more characters than I can imagine myself.)!


End file.
